This Is How You Portray Your OC wOut It Being
by HidanIshMineex3
Summary: Mary Sue , Lml. Review Please? x3


Me: Yo Yo Yo! I really shouldn't be starting another story , for I didn't finish my other one. BUUUUUTTTT ; I'm doing a sort of … Female Akatsuki Story , I already have three (Miyah,Maya,&Ringo.) So I need 6 more OC's :)

so I can pair up & such ; & i'm telling you already , Sasori , Hidan & Itachi are already taken as love interests . SOOOO ; if you want an OC in my story fill out the entire thing, it won't take long!

Promisee! OH ;& FOR CLAN & HISTORY ; No revenge because your older brother killed off your clan & what not ; we don't need sasuke-wannabe's running around -_-

I'm not a big fan of mary-sues , k? So thats a no-bueno!

1. Gender and Personality  
>2. Appearance and Name<br>3. Age and Birthday  
>4. Ninjutsu and abilities<br>5. History and Clan  
>6. Village and Rank<br>7. Family  
>8. Likes and Dislikes<br>9. Friends and Enemies .

1. Are they immature or mature?  
>2. Do they have a temper?<br>3. Are they easily annoyed?  
>4. Are they naïve?<br>5. Are they sensitive?  
>6. Are they obnoxious?<br>7. Are they stubborn?  
>8. Are they good friends?<br>9. Are they loyal?  
>10. Are they selfish?<br>11. Can they be childish?  
>12. Do they care about other people?<br>13. Are they annoying?  
>14. Are they spontaneous?<br>15. Do they show their emotions?  
>16. Are they brave?<br>17. Do they speak their mind?  
>18. Can they be rude?<br>19. Are they seen as a mean person?  
>20. Do they share their thoughts or do they keep them to themselves?<br>21. Are they manipulative?  
>22. Are they a good leader?<br>23. Are they intelligent?  
>24. Are they rebellious?<br>25. Are they calm a lot of the time?  
>26. Are they lazy?<br>27. Are they creative?  
>28. Are they optimistic or pessimistic?<br>29. Are they overdramatic?  
>30. Are they hotheaded?<br>31. Are they arrogant?  
>32. Are friendly?<br>33. Are they trustworthy?  
>34. Do they support their loved ones?<br>35. Do they tend to lie a lot?  
>36. Are they imaginative?<br>37. Are they sarcastic?  
>38. Are they respectful?<br>39. Are they conformists?  
>40. Are they harsh at times?<br>41. Are they curious?  
>42. Are they judgemental?<p>

Appearance and Name  
>These are two of the most difficult steps of creating an OC. Their appearance can be difficult to design so feel free to make draw or describe them until you finally get a design you like. These are some things you need to decide on:<br>1. Hair style and hair color:  
>Is their hair long or short? Is it curly or straight? Do they wear it up or down? Does it cover part of their face? Do they have bangs? Do they wear hair accessories? What is their hair color? Is it a natural (black, brown, blonde, red) hair color or an unusual hair color (pink, green, purple, white, blue, etc.)?<br>Eye color:  
>What is their eye color? Is it a normal color (blue, brown, green, grey, hazel) or is it an unusual eye color (purple, silver, gold, black, red, pink, orange, yellow, etc.)? Is it a specific shade of the color? Do they have flecked eyes? Are their eyes different colors?<br>Weight and Height:  
>How tall are they? Are they short, tall, or are they medium height? What is there weight? Are they chubby, thin, skinny, or fat?<br>Hitai-ate (Head band):  
>Where do they wear their hitai-ate? Do they wear it around their neck, or over their forehead? Is it around their waist? Is it on a leg? Is it on an arm? Choose whatever appeals to you.<br>Clothes: What do they wear? Do they have long sleeves, short sleeves, or no sleeves? Do they wear fishnet? There's not much I can say here because it's all up to you.  
>Accessories and Markings: What accessories does your OC wear? Do they have any markings on them?<br>Name:  
>The naming part is one of the hardest parts mainly because there are so many choices. In order to create an acceptable Naruto OC you must, I repeat, must give them a JAPANESE name. Naruto is a Japanese series and all the characters have Japanese names therefore your OC needs a Japanese name. Avoid names taken by the canon characters. Give them a name that makes sense.<br>Part Three: Age and Birthday  
>Age: How old is your character?<br>Birthday: What is your character's birthday?  
>Part Four: Ninjutsu and Abilities<br>Ninjutsu:  
>First off you should decide on your OC's chakra type. Do they use water, fire, earth, wind, or lightning ninjutsu? With that decided you should choose whether they use mainly long-range ninjutsu or close range ninjutsu? Do they use mostly defensive ninjutsu or offensive ninjutsu? With those ideas in mind brainstorm and make a list of your ideas for their ninjutsu. This is one of the steps that is difficult and takes a long time. Remember no super unstoppable powerful ninjutsus.<br>Abilities:

Now you should choose your OC's abilities or skills. You should make a list of stats telling what their strengths are. Houseki's stats for example are:  
>Ninjutsu: Excellent<br>Taijutsu Good Genjutsu: Bad  
>Chakra Control: Excellent<br>Make sure that you don't give them an excellent in each category.  
>Weapons:<br>Does your OC use a certain weapon? Does it have any special abilities? What does it look like?  
>Part Five: History and Clan<br>History:  
>Before I start on the history section let me lay out some rules:<br>1. No tragic pasts. It's okay if one or two people they knew died but if everyone they cared about dies then your OC will be labeled a Mary-sue/Gary-Stu.  
>2. Don't make them an important part of a canon characters past. Don't even make them a part in a canon character's past or make a canon character part of their past.<br>3. No abusive family members. Not much to say here.  
>4. No revenge stories. We don't need fifty million Sasuke rip-offs running around.<p>

And with those two rules in mind let's proceed.  
>Childhood:<br>What was their childhood like? Was it happy, sad, or normal? What are some important events that changed them or made them who they are?  
>Genin:<br>What were there years as a genin like? What important events happened? Who were some of the important people to them during this time?  
>Time Skip:<br>What happened to them during the time skip? Who were the people who were important to them?  
>Clan:<br>The Clan:  
>Rule time again!<br>1. Don't make them a member of a canon clan that is wiped out liked the Uchiha clan or the Kaguya clan. This rule is one of the most important and necessary rules to follow when making a Naruto OC. The only exception to this rule is if the character is a next generation OC.  
>2. Do not make them the only member of a clan because they are the last member of their clan. This is a sign of a Mary-sueGary-stu.  
>3. No rip off clans. Be creative.<br>What clan are they in? Is it a canon clan or is it a made-up clan? Who are some of the members of their clan? What are some of the characteristics of the clan? What is the clan's history?  
>Kekkai Genkai:<br>Does your character have a canon Kekkai Genkai or is it a made up one. If it is a canon Kekkai Genkai follow the number one rule.  
>1. They may not have the Sharingan or stuff like that unless it is a next generation OC.<br>If it is a made up Kekkai Genkai there are also some rules.  
>1. No super unstoppable all-powerful Kekkai genkais.<br>2. No Kekkai genkais that can let your OC read minds it use to be original but now it's cliché and annoying.  
>That's pretty much it. Anyways you think of the answer to these questions:<br>1. What are the special abilities of your Kekkai genkai?  
>2. How do they activate the Kekkai genkai?<br>3. Is the Kekkai genkai offensive or defensive? Is it both?  
>4. How is it used?<br>5. What can it do?

Part Six: Village and Rank  
>Village:<br>Once again we have some rules:  
>1. Try to avoid made up villages unless you have thought them out really well and have culture, clan, geography, history, and alliances thought out.<br>2. Your OC cannot be the last person from a village.  
>Moving on… Is your OC from a canon village or a made up one? Is that where they were born? If not what village did they originally come from? Why did they leave that village?<br>Rank:  
>Rule time:<br>1. Unless your character is like forty or fifty they can't be a sannin.  
>2. Unless your character is in their late twenties and up they can't be an ANBU member, especially the ANBU captain.<br>3. Same with a kage.  
>4. Be logical. If your OC is thirteen then they can't be a jonin.<br>And that pretty much covers it.

Part Seven: Family  
>Family:<br>Before I start I want to state some rules:  
>1. Their entire family can't be dead either.<br>2. They can't be an adopted sibling of a canon character.

Those rules shouldn't be too hard to follow now should they?  
>Anyways answer these questions:<br>1. Do they have any siblings? If so how many?  
>2. What are their parents like?<br>3. Do they still live with their parents?  
>4. Do they have a large family?<br>Part Eight: Likes and Dislikes  
>Likes and Dislikes:<br>In order to flesh out a character you need to think about their likes and dislikes. In order to give you some inspiration for thinking about their likes and dislikes you should answer these questions:  
>1. What is their favorite food?<br>2. What are their favorite colors?  
>3. What is their favorite animal?<br>4. What are their pet peeves?  
>5. What are their hobbies?<br>6. What are some of their favorite activities?  
>7. What is their favorite type of weather?<br>8. Do they like the heat?  
>9. What is their favorite season?<br>10. Who do they dislike?  
>11. What is their least favorite food?<br>Answer these and any other questions you can think of.

- Part Nine: Friends and Enemies AKA Relationships  
>Friends:<br>Once again there are some rules to follow:  
>1. They cannot be best friends with canon characters.<br>2. They cannot have an intimate relationship with canon characters.  
>3. They cannot have been best friends or have had an intimate relationship with canon characters.<br>4. Crushes are fine but keep it discrete.  
>Anyways you should think about these questions:<br>1. Who does your character like?  
>2. Who are some of you OC's friends?<br>3. Who do they care about?  
>4. Do they have a rival?<br>5. Do they have a crush?  
>6. Are they taken?<br>Enemies:  
>1. They cannot be worst enemies with a canon character.<br>2. They can hate a canon character.

Alright question time:  
>1. Who do they dislike?<br>2. Who do they hate?  
>3. Who hates them?<br>4. Who dislikes them?

Part Ten: What Not To Do  
>This is last section of the guide. Remember these rules and your OC won't be a Mary-sueGary-stu.  
>1. Your OC cannot have a demon, bijuu, or any type of deity or spirit in them.<br>2. They cannot have wings or animal parts.  
>3. Avoid making an OC in the Akatsuki.<br>4. Avoid making a blind OC. It's really cliché.  
>5. You're OC can't perform Chidori or Rasengan.<br>6. Avoid giving them a curse seal.  
>7. And all the rules I mentioned already.<p>

WELL THEN! :) I copied & pasted all this from a How to not be a mary-sue/gary-stu guide!

NOW ; HERE IS MY FORM ! Just for Miyah though _ i'm too lazy to do Maya & Ringo's so they'll be in other chapters!

Name / Gender - Miyame (Miyah) Gender – Female .

Personality – She is one of the more immature girls out of all nine of them, but she can be very serious when she needed, with a very short temper when provoked. She is very easily annoyed , especially when people insult her god ' Jashin ' . She is very far from naïve because of her past experiences. She can be very sensitive when people bring up her family (clan). She can be obnoxious at most times, especially when everyone else is being very serious. She is one of the more stubborn girls as well, And she rarely takes 'No' for an answer. Miyame is a very good friend, she will always be there for them when they're down, and she would do ANYTHING for her friends, She is also very loyal. She's not selfish unless it comes to food or her lover. (CoughHidanCough!). As I mentioned, she is very childish , but that's what excels her in most missions. She cares about others, and she is very quick to take pity on people and help them. She's slightly annoying at times, mostly when on missions or bored. She is one of the more spontaneous members of the group as well. She shows all her emotions when with her friends, but out on missions, even still being very childish, she has a cold and killer – like glint in her eyes. She is very brave and isn't scared to run into dangerous things without thinking. She always speaks her mind and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her for that. Miyame is very rude most of the time , especially to her friends , but they know that she's only playing around with them. She is very manipulative , and that comes along with her Kekkai Genkai. She is a very good leader , hence the reason why she is first in command of her female ninja group, but we'll get more into that later. She is very intelligent with a 4.0 GPA & She is also very rebellious, she doesn't care what anyone else says, it's her way or the highway. She is very hotheaded and arrogant, always bragging about Jashin or always showing off her ninja skills whenever she gets a chance. She is more sarcastic then Sasori and Sasuke put together , mostly everything she says is sarcastic and bored.

Hairstyle & Hair color – Miyame has curly brown hair and silver streaks running all through it. She wears her hair out, in ring curls.

Her hair is long, butt-length to be exact , her hair is either in ring curls or straight. Her bang is on the left side of her face and covers one of her eyes, She wears a strange silver tiara with a gorgeous emerald color gem in the middle of it.

Eye Color – Her eyes are piercing emerald green with spotted brown blue and yellow flecks in them and her eyes change from emerald green to dark forest green with the same color flecks.

Weight & Height – She is just about 103lbs & she is unusually short, standing at 4'5in. Tall.

Hitai-Ate – She wears her hitai-ate around her eyes, and only takes it off when she fights.

Clothing – She wears a bandaged tube top with a mid-thigh length black and purple long sleeved kimono with black knee-length leggings underneath and ninja flats.

Name – Miyame Kurosaki , Better known as Ice-Chan or Miyah-Sama.

Age – 17

Birthday – September 2O, 1993.

Ninjustu & Abilities? - Her chakra type is Lightning , and she does both long-range & short-range , but she concentrates mainly on long-range. She mainly uses offensive ninjustu unless she is a dangerous situation, then she uses defensive. Her Stats : Ninjustu- Excellent ; Taijustsu – Bad , Genjutsu- Excellent . Chakra Conrtol – Great.

Weapons – She has a scythe with two blades, it has the jashin symbol on the top of it. And she has a big katana that emits a certain aura off of it, like a demonic aura.

History – When she was young, her mother was murdered by a gang of rouge ninjas , and her father died when she was 16, it wasn't too long ago. But besides that she had a fairly well history , she was very quiet and sometimes admired for her looks, she had a lot of friends, and she left her village maybe a month or two when her father died. So she basically had an alright history.

Clan – She is apart of the Kurosaki clan, Not as infamous as the Uchiha or Hyuuga's , but they're very well up there. They're known for their Lightning Ninjutsu & Their Un-Human Looks, Not that they look weird or anything, they just had enhanced looks , like they were angels or something. That's why they closed the village off from the rest, because they were used for their looks. They're incredibly strong though. Some of them could turn into certain demons, Miyame could change into one too, but she'd rather not, but her form is a great white tiger.

Kekkai Genkai – She has a Kekkai Genkai Called 'Eye Of The Storm.' Or Arashi No Me. The special abilities of said power are that she can see when others are about to attack & it lets her read the future. It also causes a very strong storm that can go about 50 miles wide, And it can blow things up at times. She activates her kekkai genkai by meditating for about a good 4 minutes and then making the hand signs Tiger-Rabbit-Moon-Sun-Lion-Fox-Dog. It can be both offensive or defensive depending on the situation.

Village – Her village is a branch off from Ame, it is Star Village , Or Hoshi Mura. Or Also Hoshigakure.

Family – All of her family besides her mother and father are basically still alive and well in her village, but she has two that are traveling with her. Ringo Kurosaki & Maya Kurosaki.

Likes & Dislikes - Her favorite food is Dango or white rice with fried sugar donuts. Her favorite colors are purple and black. Her favorite animal is (of course.) the great white tiger. She can't stand people who act stupid for no apparent reason what so ever, and she hates bright lights, like the sun. Her hobby is singing. Her favorite activities are running , jumping , singing , and beating the pulp out of stupid people. Her favorite type of weather is dark & rainy ; or sometimes sun shine. She loves heat & her favorite season is winter because is makes her face , eyes , and hair pop out more with summer being a close second.

Friends – Miyame likes most people , aside from the akatsuki. Some of my OC's friends are Maya , Ringo , Shikamaru , Sasuke , Temari , And Choji :3 . Her Rival & Crush (Might I add.) Is Hidan. She is currently not taken.

Enemies – She honestly dislikes Sakura. & She hates Hidan. Kabuto & Oro-Teme Hate Her.

SO! That's the entire form for ONE of my OC's! I WILL BE DOING MAYA & RINGO TODAY!:)

Since it's a weekend & i'm bored! :)

JA NE!

(Any questions , PM ME!:)


End file.
